Dare to Love Again
by Drawn2Danger
Summary: Twins Yugi and Yami used to be inseparable until their parents got a divorce and split them up. Now six years later the twins are forced to live at their grandfathers house to rebuild their bond. Considering they hate each other, it isn't going to be an easy task. Pairing: Kleptoshipping (Yugi/Yami Bakura)
1. Scattered Family

It was mid afternoon in Domino Japan when a certain man named Sugoroku Mutou decided to set out a chair in front of his home and business to simply relax in the warming sun. He juggled a glass of lemonade and a book in his calloused hands as he tried to make himself comfortable in the old creaking beach chair. Once settled, he placed his glass on the ground beside him and made to open his book to where he had left off from the night before.

When finally finding the right page he began to read the first few sentences of the story, but stopped as his mind began to drift to the situation that his daughter and ex son in law had brought up to him a few weeks prior.

Akemi, his daughter, was currently living in America with her son, Yugi. They had moved to the states when Yugi was ten years old due to Akemi and his fathers divorce. Jun, Akemi's ex husband, was currently living in Tokyo Japan with Yugi's twin brother, Yami. The two parents had decided after their divorce that they both wanted to be able to see their sons. The only problem was that Akemi wanted to go to the states to look for work and Jun did not want to leave his homeland. This problem had led to only one solution and that was for them to split the twins up. It was probably the worst decision they had ever made in their lives.

Yugi and Yami, being ten at the time, didn't really understand what was going on. All they knew was that they would no longer be with each other. It was heartbreaking for both of them since they were extremely close. Their bond was insanely strong and it was rare to even see one of the twins be without the other. They were each others best friend and did everything together.

When Yugi and Akemi had moved to America both twins had become depressed. They had tried video chatting on the computer, talking on the phone, had written letters, but none of it was the same. It was even impossible for them to sleep since the twins had always shared a bed and weren't used to sleeping without the others warm presence.

It broke both Akemi and Jun's hearts. They were ready to work something out so that the twins could be together again, but something happened between the twins one day, and suddenly they no longer touched their computers, ignored every phone call, and didn't even bother checking the mail. Something was seriously wrong.

Yami stopped talking about Yugi and Yugi stopped talking about Yami. The parents were baffled as to what could have caused the twins to give each other the cold shoulder in such a short amount of time. Now worried, Akemi scheduled for her and Yugi to visit Japan a month later so that the twins could see each other again.

Both her and Jun thought the twins seeing each other would solve the problem. But they were wrong. The moment Yugi and Yami had made eye contact, they lunged at each other. It took a nearby police officer to pull them off of each other. Yugi had ended up with a bloody nose and a sprained finger. Yami had bloody scratch marks against his cheek and a bloody tooth. The sad part was that both of them had been crying while they hurt the other.

Akemi and Jun, afraid and completely dumfounded, decided that it would be best to wait for the boys to grow before having them meet again. Sugoroku had advised against it, thinking that it would only make them grow distant and cold towards each other, but Akemi and Jun were sure they were doing the right thing, and ignored the old man.

Now, on the very day, both Yugi and Yami were coming to live with Sugoroku for a whole year. They were now sixteen and in their junior year of high school. Sugoroku was nervous about the entire situation. After all, no one knew how Yami and Yugi would react towards each other seeing as how they hadn't been around the other in six years. Hell, maybe they would both blow the whole thing over and be hugging as soon as they got out of their cars. Sugoroku could only hope.

* * *

A/N - Yeah so that is the first chapter! In chapter two Yugi and Yami will meet for the first time in six years! That's a bloody long time to be away from each other! The only question is: How are they going to react? And to anyone who is wondering about the kleptoshipping that WILL be in this story, don't worry, it'll come eventually. For now Ja ne! And please review!


	2. Trouble Begins

Sugoroku took a deep breath as both Akemi and Jun's cars pulled up outside the Kame Game Shop simultaneously. While he was excited to see his grandsons and daughter again, he couldn't help but feel nervous as well. Two teenagers who possibly hated each other were about to step out of the cars and live with him.

Sugoroku imagined messes in the house, chaotic parties, and cabinets left with no food. Who knew what his grandsons were going to do when they started to get comfortable around the house.

"Dad!" the voice of his only daughter, Akemi, shouted from her spot outside of the car.

She was a small athletic woman with black hair tied in a messy bun. Her eyes were a vibrant green color and her complexion was flawless. She looked a lot younger than her real age of forty three.

"Hey honey, how have you been?" Sugoroku smiled as he enveloped her in a hug.

He noticed how her eyes seemed to be dimmer from the last time he had seen her. Whether it was from stress or age he couldn't say.

"Pretty good," she smiled. "Kind of tired from the trip, but it's nothing a little nap can't fix."

Sugoroku smiled at his daughters positive attitude. She was always trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Mutou san," Jun greeted from a few feet away.

Jun was a medium sized man with naturally layered dirty blonde hair. His eyes were as blue as a Siberian husky dogs and his body was lean and muscled. He was still looking good in his mid forties.

"Nice to see you again, Jun," Sugoroku nodded in acknowledgement. "How's the new job treating you?"

Jun quirked his mouth into a half smile. "It's alright. Better pay than the other, which is what matters, you know."

Sugoroku nodded in understanding, yet couldn't help but think that Jun sometimes sounded (and looked) like a teenager. He was one of those people that never tried to chase their dreams. He just kind of accepted what life offered him.

"Well," he clapped his hands together. "Bring on the boys, I haven't seen them in years!"

He noticed that after he had said that that both parents got a strange look in their eye. He then realized that this would be the first time both parents saw their other child in person since the last time they had gotten together. Of course, Akemi had talked and used the web cam with Yami, and vice versa with Jun and Yugi, but they hadn't seen each other in person in such a long time. They were bound to be nervous.

"Before we do," Akemi dropped the tone of her voice so that she was almost whispering. "I just want to tell you that Yugi isn't really in a talking stage. He's been giving me the silent treatment ever since I told him the news." her voice was filled with worry.

"Yami's been the same way," Jun said, making sure to lower his voice as well. "He got a little more reclusive, locking himself in his room and such."

Sugoroku sighed. "Great. That's going to go over real well when I tell them that they're sharing the same room. And not only the same room, but their sleeping in a bunk bed."

Akemi let out a small groan of frustration. "Don't worry, we'll make sure they won't cause too much trouble for you."

She then walked over to her car and knocked on the passenger side window. Yugi, scared by the noise, jumped in his seat. He turned his head and glared when he saw his mother waving at him to get out of the car.

Jun was having the same issue as he tried to get Yami to come out of the car. Yami simply put in his earphones and started playing his Ipod.

"Yugi Heba Mutou!" Akemi shouted angrily.

"Yami Atemu Mutou!" Jun said in a warning tone.

Both twins cringed at hearing the use of their full names. They both cringed and, regretfully, opened their doors.

Sugoroku looked each of his grandsons over in astonishment as he noticed their physical changes.

Yami, the older twin, had fiery crimson colored eyes, narrowed facial features, and star shaped hair that was the color of ebony, magenta, and gold all combined. He was about the same height as his mother, yet had more of his father's muscled structure.

Yugi, the younger twin, had shining amethyst colored eyes, softly narrowed facial features excluding his eyes, and star shaped hair that was also colored in ebony, magenta, and gold. He was the same height as Yami and had his mothers lightly toned athletic body structure, meaning he was slimmer.

Any stranger would definitely have a hard time telling them apart.

Sugoroku watched as the twins immediately went to the trunks of their cars and started pulling out all of their bags and possessions. It was actually amusing, watching them do the same thing at almost the exact same time.

"Yugi!" Jun quickly strode over to the younger twin.

Akemi and Sugoroku both watched as Yugi looked Jun over for a few seconds before he enveloped his father into a hug. Jun seemed happy and relieved all at the same time as he wrapped his arms around the son that he could not physically hold for six years. He gently ran his hand over Yugi's hair while he continued to hold onto him with his other hand. Yugi had his face buried in his fathers neck, hiding it from everyone.

Akemi wanted to take a picture of the moment. She knew Yugi had missed his father terribly over the years. It was obvious that Jun felt the same way as it looked like tears were forming in his eyes. Both of them were big softies.

"Mom," Akemi heard the deep rumble of Yami's voice.

She turned and saw that Yami was watching her curiously. She immediately grabbed him into a hug which he fully returned. She really did start crying. It felt so right for her whole family to be there just like the old times. Of course deep in her mind she knew it would only last for a few seconds.

"You've grown so much since I've last seen you," she whispered as she put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from letting out embarrassing sobs.

"What? No hugs for the old man?" Sugoroku said in a kidding kind of way from behind them.

Akemi slowly let go of Yami so that he could hug his grandfather who was much shorter than him. She smiled at the sight.

"Dad, I brought you something from America," she heard Yugi say.

Jun blinked in surprise, but smiled nevertheless. "Did you really?"

Yugi nodded as he began digging through one of his bags. "Here you go," he held out a CD of an American band. "I remembered that once when we were video chatting I had some music playing and you said you liked it. But you didn't think they had the CD in Japan."

"Wow," Jun said, truly amazed. "Thanks a lot buddy! I really appreciate you doing that for me!"

Yugi smiled bashfully. "No problem, glad you like it."

During this whole exchange Sugoroku noticed that neither of the twins had acknowledged each other. In fact it seemed as if they were going out of their way to avoid any kind of contact with each other.

"Yugi, Yami, aren't you going to say something to each other?" he questioned.

He watched as the twins and their parents all froze briefly. He knew they were all dreading this, but it was best to get it out of the way.

"Yeah," Yami finally said after a long time. "I got something to say to him."

He walked over towards where Yugi was. Yugi left Jun's side and went to meet Yami in the middle. They both glared at each other, a scowl etched on both of their faces.

"Go on and say it then!" Yugi said lowly.

Akemi and Jun both tensed.

"When we were younger I couldn't say this, but now that we're older I can," he snarled. "When you left for America you took a lot of my stuff with you. And I want it back you douche bag!"

Yugi's hand slammed hard against the side of Yami's face.

"You think I want your shit in my room!" Yugi yelled as he was suddenly grabbed by Jun. "If I ever took any of your stuff then I threw it away long ago!" he then childishly stuck his tongue out.

Yami, enraged by the gesture, lunged for his brother. Jun was quick to push Yugi away from both of them so he could pin Yami's arms behind his back.

"This is never going to work!" Akemi cried so that her shoulders were shaking.

She looked at Yugi who was sprawled out on the ground and then at Yami who was still trying to break free from Jun's grip.

"Enough!" Sugoroku yelled so loudly and menacingly that it scared even Jun.

Yami stopped his twisting and looked at his grandfather in surprise.

"You two need to stop acting like children! Whether you like it or not you are living here for a long time! So you better get along and you better get along real quick, because otherwise it's going to be real hell for the both of you. Do you understand me!"

Yugi, always having been a little more sensitive, dropped his head and shoulders in an almost submissive position. Yami simply looked in the other direction.

"I said do you understand me! I will not tolerate this little silent game the two of you seem to play. It is disrespectful and I will not have it! Will not!" Sugoroku's glare intensified ten fold.

Yugi let out a small whimpering sound which immediately alarmed something in Yami. He shrugged it off though, not willing to believe that his brotherly instincts were kicking in.

"Yes sir," Yugi accidentally said in English.

"Yugi I don't want you to ever talk to me in English, you hear me?" Sugoroku said more softly yet still in a stern manner.

Yugi looked like he had been slapped. He slowly nodded, suddenly feeling emotionally drained.

Yami almost felt bad for Yugi. He had been used to conversing in English for half of his life. It would be hard for him to get his brain on the Japanese language track again.

"You boys better listen to your grandfather while you're here. He's in charge of you. If you guys start acting out than I give him permission to call the police on you. And I'm deadly serious." Jun narrowed his eyes.

Yami and Yugi were both wide eyed. The police? Was that really necessary…

"Alright you two, say goodbye to your parents, grab your things, and make yourself at home."

Yugi immediately stood from the ground and hugged Akemi. She hugged him back and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll call you every now and then okay?"

She felt Yugi nod.

Yami turned around and stared Jun in the eye for a few seconds before giving him a hug. "I'll drop by in a few weeks."

Yami nodded.

The twins then hugged their other parent before gathering all of their things. They didn't want to see their parents drive away. It would only remind them that reality was hitting them right in the face.

* * *

A/N - Wow, I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. It's the…sixth chapter for a story that I've written today. My shoulders and fingers are killing me! Anyways hope you liked! Next chapter will probably show Yami and Yugi trying to avoid each other and what they experience when going to bed in the same room.


	3. Screw Hello

A/N - Screw it! I know I said that this chapter would be on Yugi and Yami's reactions to sleeping in the same room, but I just can't write it! I don't know why either, I'm just in a writing rut. So please enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything.

* * *

The next morning was full of shoving and screaming. Sugoroku tightened his hold around the cup of tea in his hand and ground his teeth together as he tried to restrain himself from yelling himself. He wasn't used to so much noise in the morning, and it slightly irritated him that he probably wouldn't have another peaceful morning to himself for awhile.

"Watch it asshole!" one of the twins yelled loudly.

"Baka!" the other retorted. "It's not my fault you walk slow!"

Both twins finally appeared in the kitchen doorway after a few more insults had been thrown around. They were both dressed in the Domino High uniform, obviously having modified them to their own taste. Yami wore his blue blazer over his shoulders like a cape with a black tank top underneath, and Yugi had on a black tank top with his blue blazer tied around his waist. They also both had leather collars around their necks and a ring or two adorned their fingers.

"Morning boys, how did you sleep?" Sugoroku asked, genuinely curious since the boys had to sleep in a bunk bed. Yugi rolled his eyes as he grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl and started stripping the peel down. He looked a little frazzled, but Sugoroku took it to be nervousness since it was his and Yami's first day at their new school.

"He snores like a grizzly bear," Yugi said before taking a soft bite of his snorted as he grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge. He poured the milk into a clean class cup before retuning the carton to its original position.

"Good. That means you'll probably never sleep well."

Sugoroku raised an eyebrow. "Did you two at least decide who gets to sleep where like civil human beings?"

Yugi shifted his eyes to the side as he remembered all of the wrestling and yelling the two had done the day before when deciding who got the top bunk and who got the bottom. In the end Yugi had pulled Yami's pants all the way down to his ankles, giving him the time to climb up the ladder and flop onto the top mattress. Yami had cursed him out for a good five minutes before begrudgingly taking the bottom bunk as his.

"Depends on what you mean by civil," Yugi muttered. "But yeah, we figured it out…after a good thirty minutes."

Sugoroku shook his head and exhaled loudly, letting his eyes drift over to the stove. He set his tea down and fished around in his overall pocket for the car keys. Once he found them he tossed them to Yami who widened his eyes and scrambled to catch them without dropping his milk.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Hey yourself, it's time for you guys to be getting to school," Sugoroku said as he took his tea to the sink and cleaned it out with water before putting it away in the dishwasher.

"Wait, I don't even know how to get there!" Yami said, sharing a quick look with his twin. Sugoroku groaned and went over to a drawer that was already open. He quickly reached in and pulled out a brand new looking GPS.

"Then use this and type in the school address," he tossed the device to Yugi.

He handed them a slip of paper with the address on it before shoeing them out the door. They only had time to grab their backpacks before the game shop door closed in their faces. Sugoroku gave them a cheeky smile and disappeared back inside.

The twins just stood there for a few seconds, feeling awkward and not willing to admit to each other that they had no idea where the car even was. Hell, they didn't even know how to work the GPS!

"So…" Yugi droned. "Now what?"

Yami shot him a 'what the hell do you think' look before looking around the lot. Lucky for them it seemed the car they were searching for was parked in one of the game shops parking spaces. Yami winced upon further inspection at the site of the old piece of metal. It was a white and red 1955 ford fairlane that looked like it had been in multiple crashes. The paint on the drivers door had been scraped off and the bumper looked ready to fall right off. There was also multiple dents all around the car and one of the back windows was partially shattered. All in all it looked like a death trap.

"I'm going to be surprised if this even turns on," Yami grumbled as he trudged towards the car.

Yugi, who had been inspecting the hunk of metal on wheels as well, slowly shook his head in disbelief. Despite taking an instant disliking to the car he hurried over to it and climbed into the passenger side, not minding that Yami was going to be driving.

"You do know how to work a stick shift, right?" Yugi asked as he began to fiddle around with the GPS.

Yami narrowed his eyes at his twin and started the car. He jerked backwards as the car let out a deafeningly loud popping sound that sounded like a gun had just gone off. Yugi had accidentally rammed in shoulder into the car door at the unexpected noise.

"Is that man trying to kill me!" Yami screeched as he tried to settle his pounding heart.

"Hey," Yugi slapped Yami's bicep. "What about me?"

"You're not my problem," Yami said harshly.

Yugi silently glared as he attached the GPS to the dashboard window and turned the small device on. He had to tap a few different buttons before he found the correct one. Taking the piece of paper with the address on it, he held it up to his view as he typed in the correct information. Once that was done he pressed a few more buttons before the device started to load, trying to find their location.

"How long is that going to take?" Yami asked.

"How should I know?" Yugi answered irritably.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before the GPS's automated voice alerted them that it had their location. Yami immediately got the car moving, afraid that they would be late for school. He mentally winced at all the sounds the car made as he continued to drive it down the road while occasionally glancing at the GPS for direction.

He got slightly distracted and almost missed a turn when he heard Yugi quietly singing a song to himself.

"Screw hello, you had me at sex…"

Yami's eyes widened. "You had me at **what**?"

"It's a song from America," Yugi said in amusement.

"Obviously!" Yami snorted as he made another quick turn.

* * *

Yami quickly got out of the car once he had it parked, still slightly disturbed by the song that Yugi had been singing. He really hoped his brother hadn't brought any CD's that had similar songs to that that he would want to play in their room.

Yugi snickered to himself as he watched Yami stumble away from him. The only reason he sang that song was to make Yami exactly the way he was right now. Sure he probably thought he was more perverted now, but so what?

Shaking his head in amusement, he hurried after his brother, not too keen on splitting up from him yet. After all, they needed to find the front office so that the principle could take them to their first class.

"Oi yarou! Wait for me!"

Yami reluctantly stopped to wait for his brother. Once they were side by side they began walking towards the front of the school. People who were hanging around outside watched them as their multicolored hair caught their attention. They all openly stared, some in awe and some in shock, as the twins passed by, not even bothering to make eye contact with anyone. Yugi and Yami were too busy thinking negative thoughts about each other to notice all the attention they were getting.

Once inside they were met with even more students who stopped their conversations just to look at them. This time Yugi noticed, subconsciously moving closer to Yami as he felt a tad overwhelmed by all the stares.

Yami looked over to Yugi, something telling him that his twin was in discomfort. He noticed how Yugi seemed to walk more rigidly and his eyes darted around in a frenzy. Despite sounding confident at times, Yugi was actually rather self conscious when all the attention was on him. His brother's nervousness put Yami off a bit. The feeling didn't evaporate until they were in the main office, away from the prying eyes of the other teens.

They told the woman at the front desk who they were and what they needed. She gave them a small smile before disappearing into the back room where they assumed the principle's office was. Once she came back she told them that the principle would escort them to their class as soon as he did the announcements over the intercom.

"Are you two nervous about your first day?" the woman asked kindly.

Yami shrugged. "Not really."

"I just want to go back to sleep," Yugi said with a sigh.

The woman chuckled and nodded in understanding.

"Don't we all," she tapped her pen against her wrist. "You could probably take a nap if you've got a study hall."

"Finally. I can sleep without you snoring in my ear," Yugi said as he lightly jabbed Yami in the side with his elbow.

Yami jabbed him back. "How can I be snoring in your ear if I sleep under you?"

"Cause I'm on top of you so I can feel the vibrations."

Yami rolled his eyes and looked back to the woman who had a disturbed expression on her face.

"You two are brothers…right?" she asked slowly.

Yugi and Yami looked between themselves and gave her the 'duh' look. It never occurred to them that their conversation might have sounded like they were in a relationship to strangers who didn't know they slept in a bunk bed.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded. "He always thinks he can top me, but I won that time, so I got to be on the top."

"Only because you pulled my pants down," Yami mumbled not so quietly.

"I wouldn't have had to if you would have just stopped pinning me to the floor and holding me down!"

By that time both teens were startled when the woman quickly whipped around in her chair and grabbed a tissue. She shoved it over her nose and kept it there before she turned back around. Yugi noticed the blood that was starting to seep through the tissue and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Do you need me to get the nurse for you or something?" Yugi asked.

"Oh no!" she quickly declined. "I'm fine."

The twins gave her a mixed expression before they went to go lean against the wall as they waited for the announcements to come on. A grin suddenly appeared on Yugi's face as he started to hum.

"Screw hello, you had me at sex…"

"Yugi!" Yami shouted.

"Oh Kami-sama!" the woman squeaked before she abruptly got up from her chair and hurried out the door.

Yugi raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What's her problem?"

Yami, perplexed by the woman as well, simply shrugged and knocked his head backwards against the wall in boredom.

"Women are strange…" he said after awhile.

Yugi silently agreed.

* * *

A/N Okay so my arm is starting to spaz out from typing too much so I'm going to have to stop there. I'll finish the rest of their high school day in the next chapter. But anyways I hope you guys like it. I know Yugi and Yami probably sound somewhat OOC, but it's hard to keep to their personalities when they supposedly hate each other. And remember that Yugi has been influenced by America culture/society for half his life, so some things he does may possibly seem more…un-Yugi-ish haha.

Translations:

Yarou - bastard

Kami-sama - God (I believe that's right)Baka - idiot


	4. Barking Up the Wrong Tree

Yugi and Yami both yawned simultaneously as they followed their bubbly principle down the hallway. He was chatting excitably about the school and all the great things it had to offer for both of them. The twins would nod or grunt in response whenever necessary to one of his questions, when really they were more occupied with actually looking around the school than listening to the man talk.

"And here we are!" he smiled. "Your first class of your first day. Are you boys ready?"

"I'm ready to go back to sleep," Yugi said as he shot Yami a glare.

Yami returned the gesture, unaware of the strange look both he and Yugi were receiving from the principle. He simply shrugged it off and opened the door without knocking first. At first the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the teachers voice, but that soon faded away as she watched all three of them walk inside.

Yugi heard a few people gasp as both Yami and he stood in the middle of the classroom, looking all of their new classmates over. The other teens stared back, only, they had started to whisper to each other, even a few of them had shouted out a greeting.

"Good morning," the principle said happily, making everyone go silent. "I'm sure Mrs. Asai mentioned to all of you about having two new classmates."

A few people nodded at this while Mrs. Asai, the teacher, mumbled her agreement. The principle clapped his hand around Yami's shoulder and shook him a little bit. Yugi would have snickered had not the same thing happened to him with the principles other hand.

"Great. Well I hope all of you are very welcoming towards them and assist them if they need help finding their way around the building. Mrs. Asai, I'll leave the rest to you. Goodbye boys, it was nice to meet you."

"Ja ne," Yami replied just as Yugi mumbled a, "See you later," in English.

Once the principle had left, Mrs. Asai took her place in front of the room. She had a small piece of paper with her and seemed to be glancing between it and a few desks towards the back of the room.

"While I figure out where to seat you two, why don't you boys tell us a little bit about yourselves. And then we'll have everyone in the room say their name so you can know who they are."

Yami and Yugi both glanced at each other, each of them mentally urging the other to speak first. Yami finally relented with a heavy sigh and raised his hand in a silent greeting.

"I'm Yami and this is my twin brother Yugi."

Yugi was quick to jump in, "He's the older one."

The teacher widened her eyes in interest as she marked something on the piece of paper she had.

"I guess we'll have to be careful not to mix the two of you up," she laughed softly. "Do your friends or family ever call you by the wrong name?"

Yugi and Yami both became silent as they stared at the floor. They hadn't been a family for six years and couldn't remember if their parents ever had mixed them up by accident. The twins couldn't even say that their friends confused them for the other considering they didn't know each others friends. It would be difficult to answer the question without admitting a little of their past. Yugi decided to take the easier route and lied.

"No, they don't."

Mrs. Asai seemed to feel the small tension about the subject and dropped it. She just nodded politely and had the students stand and say their names. Yugi and Yami both had a pretty good idea of who everyone was by the end of it. They both had photographic memories which proved to be helpful in many ways.

"Alright, Yugi why don't you sit behind Rin, and Yami you sit behind Tomiko."

The twins hurried to their seats, happy to get away from each other.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Yugi felt as if he would rip his hair out. Not only had he gotten into a fight with Yami during class about who had the right answer to a question the teacher had asked, but he had also been swarmed by people who wanted to talk to him and introduce themselves to him. He wasn't used to talking to so may people in just the span of an hour. Back in America he only had Mai, Tea, and Mana who were his best friends. They may have talked and gossiped a lot, but he still got along with them just fine. Being back in Japan made him feel out of his element.

Feeling tired and frustrated, Yugi grabbed his lunch out of his locker before slamming the door shut. He rubbed his eye as he turned around and made his way down the hallway to his class. It felt weird, having to eat in a classroom, when back in America he always ate in a cafeteria. His stomach groaned in want for a hamburger that he didn't have. Instead his grandfather had packed him a bento lunch.

Too focused on trying to figure out where he was, Yugi failed to notice the other person coming down the hallway. His eyes widened when his shoulder met another person's, making him stumble back a few steps. Opening his mouth to apologize, he froze when his eyes met dark brown ones that made him shiver slightly. They were hard and cold at the same time giving him and unapproachable look. Curiously, Yugi let his eyes quickly drift over the rest of the guys face, interested when he noticed his white grayish hair that stuck out at some odd angles. He noticed that the guy was glaring at him harshly.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bumping into ore-sama like that!" the guy growled pompously.

Yugi stood tall in attempt to size up the taller teen, letting him know that he wasn't intimidated. There was plenty of arrogant guys like him in America that Yugi had dealt with.

"Maybe you bumped into me," Yugi suggested with a slight glare of his own.

"What if I did? Are you going to do something about it you fucking little runt."

At this point Yugi wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't tell if this guy was all bark and no bite or if he really would smash him into the ground. Not wanting to get into a fight on his first day, Yugi decided it was better to get out unscathed than to take the chance.

"I think," he said after a moment. "That I'm going to eat my lunch. And if you have a problem with me than," without really thinking about it he lifted his middle finger and maneuvered around the taller teen with ease.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the boy smirking.

* * *

It wasn't until his class after lunch that Yugi saw that boy again. He was sitting in the middle of the last row by the windows, spinning a coke can around on his desk. He seemed to be scowling at nothing, one of his eyebrows raised while the other was narrowed.

Yugi tried to ignore him and leaned against the board at the front of the room, waiting for the teacher to assign him to a seat. The teacher seemed too busy reading his book to even notice that class was about to start.

"Who is that?" he heard someone whisper across the room.

"He's one of the new kids I was telling you about. You know, the twins?"

"Oh! Which one is he?"

"I think he's the younger twin. His name is Yugi."

The bell then rang, silencing all conversations as everyone took their seats. Yugi stood their awkwardly for a few seconds before the teacher finally looked up at him after putting his book away. He stood from his seat and smiled.

"You must be Yugi," he said happily. "I've heard about you from Mrs. Asai."

Yugi nodded, remembering that Mrs. Asai was his first period teacher.

"I met Yami earlier this morning. He's rather competitive isn't he?"

Yugi rolled his eyes knowingly. Yami saw everything as a competition which could either be fun or highly annoying.

"I hope you didn't do anything to boost his ego, " Yugi said half jokingly, trying not to sound as if he was lecturing his teacher.

The man laughed and shook his head. "He was quite positive his answer was correct and I had a hard time proving him wrong. Very persistent he is."

Yugi sighed, already bored with talking about his twin. He turned his head and noticed that the boy from earlier was watching him, looking him over even. Feeling somewhat flustered by the boys actions, he crossed his arms over his chest self consciously. The other boy then look into his eyes and grinned.

Yugi, slightly irritated, mouthed "what?" to the boy. The boy just smirked and turned back to twirling his can around on the desk.

* * *

A/N - I just want to say that Fanfiction is messing up some of my chapters. When I post them on the site, it messes up my sentences, morphs them together, and even takes out some words. So if you see a huge mess up while reading this, than know that it's not me it's Fanfiction.

Alright so Yugi has met Bakura now. Although he doesn't know his name yet, of course. I don't know… Yugi is actually throwing me off a bit. It's weird writing him like this even though I imagine him acting like this all the time.

I actually had to re-write this chapter about two times because I didn't like how I wrote it. I'm still not too happy with it, but I'm not in the mood to write it again. So yeah, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Vampy Thief

A/N - This update is for **kitsunepunk400**! It is a (really) belated birthday gift from me, so I hope you like it, and I hope you had an awesome birthday!

* * *

"I'm in the club so damn gone, I lost my friends and I lost my phone…"

"Yugi!" Yami roared angrily. "Shut your face, would you?"

Yugi smiled innocently as he leaned against the side of the car door, feeling smug from being able to annoy Yami by just singing a song. He watched as Yami's irritated expression evaporated after a few minutes of silence and mentally decided that if he so much as sighed than Yami would become aggravated with him.

As tempting as it was, he decided that it would only make Yami want to get revenge on him and settled with turning on the radio. The piece of technology was obviously outdated as it buzzed and made the music out as nothing more than a loud static sound. Not having the energy to mess around with the thing, he turned it off and settled back in his seat, accepting the silence that took over for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Once Yami had pulled into the game shops parking lot and turned off the dying car, both twins grabbed their bags, closed their doors at the same time, and hurried to the shop's door. After a few shoves, Yami went in first, sporting a victorious grin.

Yugi glared as he rubbed the now bruised area on his arm and went inside, surprised to see a few customers in the shop. It felt rather strange, having people in the shop since the house was connected to it, making it feel like all the people were unwelcome guests.

"I see you two got home okay," Sugoroku said from behind the counter.

He offered both his grandsons a wave before his attention was caught by a customer who was wanting to see something from behind the counter shelf. Both twins took the distraction as time to run up the stairs to the house.

"I call the TV!" Yami shouted as he dropped his bag and raced into the den.

Yugi rolled his eyes and kept walking through the house, up the stairs, and into his shared bedroom. He looked around the small room, still not used to the beige colored walls, the single desk at the corner of the room, the bunk bed that sat against the right wall, and the dresser that both he and Yami shared. Being in the room made him feel like he was at some hotel. It just felt impersonal.

Deciding to do something to the walls later, Yugi plopped down into the chair by the desk and dumped his books out of his bag. Unlike Yami, he liked to do his homework first thing when got home so that he could have free time to himself later in the night. If he was lucky he could fall asleep before Yami and try to gain some of his sleep back.

Glad that he had little homework, he got started, not noticing the pair of eyes that watched him through his window from the sidewalk below.

* * *

Once Sugoroku had closed the shop and hid himself away in the kitchen for an hour, he declared that dinner was ready. Yami yawned and turned the TV off before going into the kitchen. He lazily grabbed a plate and filled it with food, noting that it smelt really good. Just as he was sitting down he heard his grandfather clear his throat. Curiously he looked up to see the old man staring at him and silently gesturing to the stairs.

"What? You want me to get him?" he asked.

Sugoroku nodded. "I would appreciate it."

Yami took a swig of his drink before getting out of his seat. He leaned against the kitchen door, cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Yugi! Are you deaf or something? Dinner is ready so get your ass down here!"

There was the sound of a thud from upstairs, in which Sugoroku glared at Yami for. The older twin simply shrugged and returned to his seat, thinking that Yugi deserved whatever happened to him.

It wasn't until Yugi was fully in the kitchen that Yami started laughing like a loon. Sugoroku shot his grandson a look before turning around so that his own grin couldn't be seen. Yugi simply stood there, dazed, as he tried to understand why his twin was pointing and laughing at him.

"What?" he asked after a few seconds.

Yami raised an eyebrow and busied his mouth with drinking his water. He didn't want to tell Yugi that he had a huge mess of scribbles all over his face. It seemed like he had fallen asleep against his pen and it was quite hilarious to look at.

"Were you playing that game where you put on a blindfold and try to draw an animal on your face by yourself?" Yami asked with an amused grin.

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to comprehend what his stupid brother was saying to him. Although he figured his babbling had something to do with his face considering it was where both his grandfather and brother kept roaming their eyes over. With a small sigh he picked up a spoon that was laying around and examined his reflection in it. He threw his head back slightly when he noticed all the black lines drawn all over his face.

"The heck…" he mumbled as he turned his head around to get a better look in the metal object. "I must be like freaking Picasso or something."

Yami snorted. "Wasn't he the guy who cut his ear off?"

"No, that was Van Gogh," Sugoroku corrected as he handed Yugi a plate of food.

"What if I just cut my ear off one day? What would you do?" Yami asked curiously.

"Laugh my ass off," Yugi grinned.

"I'd like to see you do that after I shove my cut off ear up your ass."

"Boys! I am trying to eat here!" Sugoroku yelled.

He threw a grape at each of their heads for good measure.

* * *

The next morning was a pain for Yugi. Not only had Yami taken all of the hot water for the shower and shut him out of their room to do his homework, but he had also gone to sleep before Yugi, leaving Yugi to toss and turn as he tried to block out the sound of Yami snoring. Which resulted in him waking up with lack of sleep.

Now arriving at school, Yugi trudged away from his brother, wanting to have some space to think for awhile. He made his way to his locker amidst the crowd of teens in the hallway, and blinked at what he found.

That guy from yesterday was not only standing in front of his locker, but he was actually going through it! How he managed to get inside, Yugi would never know. Already in a pissed off mood from dealing with Yami, Yugi stomped forward with his fists clenched at his sides.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed angrily, barely startling the guy.

The guy simply stopped what he was doing for a second to shoot Yugi a curious gaze from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Yugi huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're going through my personal property you vampy!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want," the teen replied back smoothly before he raised his eyebrow. "And did you just call me a vampy?"

"Yes, you pale faced bloodsucker, now get out of my stuff before I call school security on you!"

He was shot an unimpressed stare.

"You're an annoying little runt aren't you?" the teen grinned wolfishly before he pulled a small book out of the locker. "Catch you later chibi."

With those, in Yugi's opinion, insulting words, the pale teen slammed his locker door shut and took off down the hall, plowing students over on his way.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted after him. "Give me back my book you thief!"

He took off down the hallway after the guy, only to lose sight of him completely once he had turned down the hallway. Damn, that guy was slick. Yugi couldn't help but wonder which book he had taken and why.

* * *

A/N - Hm Yugi sure is snappy, isn't he? I'm finding it to be quite the challenge to write Yugi's character. Again, I apologize for his OOC-ness. But that's just the way he is for special purposes.

And I'm also sorry for taking a long time to update. Half the reason is that I'm just plain lazy. And the other reason is that I've been addicted to reading sasunaru stories. I can't help it... that pairing is too cute for it's own good.

Also regarding Either You're Pretty or Out ... I'm working on that chapter. I've had the next chapter for it written out for quite some time now, but I really hate how I've written it. So I'm gonna scrap it and re-write the thing. Again thanks for your patience on this!


	6. Uncanny Tension

"You're one of the new twins, right?" an accented voice said loudly from behind Yugi.

Yugi turned in his seat to come eye to eye with a blonde who had light brown eyes and a friendly enough expression. He studied the boy carefully for a few more seconds before nodding.

"Yeah, that would be me."

The blonde grinned, "Joey Wheeler, nice to meet cha!" a slightly tanned hand was thrust towards him.

Yugi took the hand in his own and gave it a firm squeeze, "Yugi Mutou."

"So where'd you move from? I can tell your Japanese, but your accent isn't that heavy," the blonde observed.

"I've been living in America for a few years," Yugi said with a shrug.

Joey's eyes widened in excitement. Yugi felt his own eyes widen slightly when Joey replied to him in flawless English.

"Awesome! I'm from New York and moved here about three years ago. It's feels so good to be able to speak in my own language again!" he grinned.

Yugi smiled and continued to converse with his new friend in English, easily slipping back to his non Japanese speaking pattern. They talked about their views on both Japan and America, learning about each other as they did. The two teens hardly noticed when the teacher arrived and started class.

* * *

Yami sighed irritably as he drew faces on his eraser with his pencil. The girls in his class kept staring at him, and it was annoying him to death. A few of them had even thrown notes at him, hoping to start a conversation with him. Yami simply tossed them into the trashcan that was conveniently placed behind his desk.

"Mr. Mutou," the teacher called from the front of the room, making Yami look up from his doodling. "Yesterday you mentioned having a knack for math. Do you think you could help Mr. Devlin with a few problems?"

Yami looked around the room until he spotted a teen with black hair held in a ponytail. The guy had deep emerald colored eyes and had dice earrings dangling from his ears.

"Do I get paid?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"No, but I'll give you a sticker."

Yami was already climbing out of his seat. "So, what does he need help with?"

* * *

Due to a staff meeting everyone was allowed to eat their lunch in the gym instead of the classrooms. Yugi was quite happy with this, seeing as he got to eat with Joey. The blonde and him had ended up chatting quietly all throughout class. They got caught a few times, but were only threatened with being moved to different seats.

"Yug!" said blonde waved by the stairs, instantly catching Yugi's attention.

With his bento secured in his hand, he hurried over, trying not to get shoved by the flow of students. Once he reached the blonde he grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along with the crowd.

"Do these teacher meetings happen often?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Joey cracked his neck, "About once a week. It can get pretty boring eating around the same people, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

They paused their conversation for a few minutes as they entered the gym. Joey was scanning the crowds of people, looking for his group of friends. A hand waving around in a circle caught his attention. Seeing that the hand belonged to his friend, he snagged Yugi by the elbow and hauled him over to a slightly deserted part of the gym.

Yugi immediately looked all of Joey's friends over once he saw them, noticing that a certain someone was among the crowd.

"Yami," Yugi said boredly.

His twin lifted his head and sneered when he saw him. "Yugi."

The group noticed how cold and detached the twins said each other's name. It instantly made them curious as to what their problem was.

Yugi sat down beside a teen with platinum blonde hair and lilac colored eyes. He wasn't from Japan, if his caramel tan was any indication. Next to him sat a boy that looked strangely like him, only his hair was in messy spikes. Yami sat next to a guy with black hair and emerald eyes. Yugi took a moment to stare at the pair of dice hanging from his ears before moving on to the next person. He had to blink a few times before realizing the next guy wasn't the asshole who stole his book, although they looked extremely similar. This boy looked less intimidating, and more soft. The last person of the group looked strangely like his best friend Tea from America. He could've sworn they were twins with the short brown hair, blue eyes, and long legs.

"Guy's this is Yugi. Yugi, that's Malik, his boyfriend Marik, Duke, Ryou, and Anzu. You obviously already know Yami," he joked.

"Sadly…" Yugi rolled his eyes off to the side.

Yami shot him a glare, that would have frozen anyone who was unfortunate enough to be pinned by it. Yugi, however, wasn't impacted by it at all.

Yugi nudged Joey in the side before speaking to him in English, "My brother and I don't get along, just so you know."

"That's fairly normal. Most siblings don't," Joey replied in English.

Everyone else in the circle was looking confused, not being able to keep up with the English. Ryou, being from England, was the only one who understood them completely.

"Ne, Yami," Malik shouted excitedly. "Can you speak English too?"

"Nope. Not a word of it."

Anzu shot him a confused look.

Yami sighed, "Yugi's lived in America for six years, and I've lived in Japan my whole life."

This only brought more confused stares.

"Our parents are divorced," Yugi explained. "Yami lived with our dad in Japan and I moved to America with our mom."

"That must have been rather difficult," Ryou stated. "Did you guys ever get to see each other?"

The twins glared at each other simultaneously, tension starting to seek into the atmosphere.

"We could have, but we didn't want to," Yugi said after awhile, not willing to break the eye match going on between him and his brother.

"Why's that?" Joey asked nonchalantly, unaware of the dark aura both twins were emitting.

"Like I said…we don't get along," Yugi tensed his hand around his chopsticks.

"And who's fault is that?" Yami suddenly snarled, taking everyone, other than Yugi, by surprise. They sat quietly as they watched the twins interact in a heated form of anger.

"Gee, I wonder Yami. But then again, I thought we already discussed this years ago."

"We did, and it's obviously your fault."

"It is not! It's your fault you stupid jerk!"

"Whoa, guys…" Duke interrupted, not wanting the twins to go any farther with their conversation. He and everyone else was worried that the brothers would attack each other at any given moment.

"Let's all be cool, okay?" Joey said slowly as he set his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

The twins seemed to ignore him, as they continued to drill holes in each others heads. Before anyone could do anything, Yami threw a rice ball at Yugi's face, and Yugi wasted no time in lunging at his brother.

* * *

"Now boys," the principal said in a strict tone, pacing back in forth in front of the two brothers who were covered in food. "I'll have you know that at this school fighting is intolerable as it endangers students and gives the school a bad reputation. Therefore, you'll both have to pay the consequences and spend the next week in lunch detention."

Yami sent a hateful glare to Yugi, the anger having yet to dissolve from his system. Yugi returned the look, his own dark aura being prominent to the other occupants of the room.

"I'm also going to have to call your grandfather to let him know of this incident."

Yugi jerked his head to look at the principle, his lower lip slowly jutting out at the thought of being reprimanded by Sugoroku. He would not be happy about this… at all.

"Alright," the principle said after a while of silence. "Get back to class you two."The twins left slowly, going in opposite directions once out of the main office.

* * *

A/N - Ha… you'd never guess that I've had this chapter written for a few months now, and all I needed to do was write the principle scene and be done with it… yeah. Sorry for the wait, I tend to put things off for a long time. But anyways, since the last time I've updated I've been searching for a certain song to fit a scene that will come later on in the story, and just yesterday I found the perfect song! So yay! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon, seeing as I'm on my fall break right now even though I only get one day off of school.


End file.
